Exar Kun
Controlling Spirit Part 1 In the guild hall talk to the Corellia university teaching assistant to start the quest, One you got the quest you will than travel to Corellia in Tyrena to talk to Professor Wagglehorn /wp -5469 -2984 Than travel to Talus were you head to the Off-site Research Outpost at /wp -465 4440 once there it will update that you will have to check the dead researcher for a datapad. After you Power-up the datapad click on the communication terminal /wp -449 4434 to complete it. Next is Controlling Spirt were you will need to find Magnus Grenz given the /wp -1837 6609 once there talk to Magnus to start the spawn. After killing his minions and finishing him off head down into the bunker and click on the data terminal /wp -1822 6651 after that return to Professor Wagglehorn. Controlling Spirit, Part 2 Now with the first part of the quest done head to the Mining Outpost on Yavin IV were you will need to head to the Archaeological Dig Site. /wp 4846, 5575 Once there talk with the Rebel Trooper /wp 4927, 5593 he will tell you that you will need a Medallion of Exar Kun to get into the catacombs beneath the temple. Kill the cultist around the dig site to get the medallion once you have it return to Professor Wagglehorn. With that done that's pretty much it he will tell you to head to back to Aurillia and talk with the assistant again to finish the quest. You also have access to travel to Exar Kuns instance. 'Exar Kun Heroic:' Buffs needed for Kinetic and Fire DOT damage (the disease at phase 2 is not very bad) This instance utilizes every style in the game quests and heroics so far plus new ones. You'll need to utilize all the strategies from them, PLUS watch the NPC dialogue for hints and timing. Like Nightsister Chamber of Banishment you can clone and come back, you start at the boss you wiped at. 'Phase 1:' 1st Boss Not so bad if you keep moving UNLESS like our 2nd time doing this instance he went enraged (the lizard eye) like the boss is NS instance (it's ugly but survivable with good medics). This phase is like HK kind of and NS (fire circles), IG-88 (red target under you). Avoid the green circles (like IG-88 the red targets) YOU DIE if you do not. Keep moving. Only 1 cultist will con red at a time (HK style) and you have to kill them before killing the Boss. Important:'Make sure ALL group members are in each chamber or they get locked behind a big rock door. '''Important:'There is also a de-buff called share the pain avoid too much damage if this is on you and your group as you will take the same damage you apply him, I don't think dots apply with the de-buff medics just need to stay on there toes for this one and I stress this. '''Phase 2: Mother Luresh, Skreeg. Vin'lith, Bat Minder of Weak Wills, Jedi To begin this phase start off with a stasis on the Minder of Weak Wills. After the pull has been made have a jedi tank on Vin'lith, and have Luresh be kited by any player who she goes on. All damage is pretty negligible in this phase. Make sure you burn Vin'lith quickly because she will begin to spawn bats which slow down your attack speed. Do not use any AOE attacks until the bats begin to spawn. You do not need to focus the bats because with enough AoE they drop fast enough. After Vin'lith goes down have your jedi tank Skreeg, she will spawn skreegs that kill your action. Make sure your medics are clearing the action killing disease because time spent in this phase will wear your group down. Once again, do not drop AOEs until the skreegs spawn, make sure all skreegs are down before tanking and DPSing the Minder. The minder after the stasis has been running around and hitting your group members the entire time, who should be topped off, as once again, his damage is negligible. Have a medic purge his healing buff or use bacta corruption, dread strike, anything to get his healing off. 'Phase 3:' Hard, all about DPS and watching NPC Chat Dialogue no melee on boss you die everyone go ranged! Very important that each jedi tanks one elite and rest of group is on the 3rd this is about DPS here and killing Executioner before he kills the prisoner WATCH the spatial stuff he yells. *note I do not have the SS of the main boss. You shoothim to start the phase than you have to kill the spawns in next SS and EXECUTIONER has to be dealt with, the main boss isn't your priority at that point. Special Note: STAY OFF THE MIDDLE SQUARE the Boss is on. He completely wiped our entire group with punishing blows when one of our team stepped on there with him. When facing the boss keep a distance from the green death he spreads it's very easy to avoid just keep circling him firing off your specials with any range weapons you have on you and such he also seems to have the ability to force drain your health so watch out for that if everything seems under control than no problems. More on Phase 3: It's a cycle and it's ALL about DPS. Hit the boss once to start the spawns. Everyone on the same NPC Jedi and Bounty Hunters focus on aggro control. Calming Influence Tomb Guardian Pain Bringer Watch for the prisoner chat in spatial. Watch the executioner. Be over there ON HIm and kill him as fast as you can before he gets around the room to kill the prisoner. *Don't stasis the executioner it does not slow him down waste of a stasis. Prisoner walks up stairs and the Caretaker Protecter 1 of 4 will turn red. KILL him QUICKLY. Than kill the 3 NPC's, executioner, rinse and repeat and until all 4 Caretaker Protectors are dead THAN kill the Boss...NO MELEE RANGED ONLY. IF the EXECUTIONER yells "Where is your GOD now!" the prisoner has died. As you can see when I took SS the Executioner got by us so much is happening at once and he killed the prisoner but the cycle re-started. You have to really watch the NPC chat. 'Phase 4:' In this phase, have a Commando or a Jedi tank the boss, than have the medics target the tank and keep the tank healed with everyone else spreading out and unloading on the boss. When someone gets the fire debuff, they need to walk back across the bridge, and avoid the fire that they drop on the ground. This section is designated for having the fire, and if you get it you must go over there without getting everyone else set on fire as well. It seems that if he pulls out his sword he will start dropping fire just watch out for that and the Rheumatic Calamity debuff as well as that will finish you off if you use to much action on him. Note: This guide to phase 4 could or won't work, it depends honestly how good your team is at working together. Also a Bounty Hunter works as well to tank but that from others is only to be used if your running him back and fourth around the bridge. 'Phase 5:' Lets start with the 4 mobs. Their names are confusing, so from left to right, lets name them 1,2,3,4. 1-Have a melee tank him to the far left of the room with his back against the wall. We use a jedi for this part. He should be able to tank this by himself. MELEE ONLY. 2-We have three DPSers, and a medic on him. This is the guy that dies first, and he must be burned down ASAP. The medic keeps them up while they DPS, and switch through aggro. Once he drops, the fight becomes infinitely easier, if you have killed him, because it means that everyone else is doing their job. RANGE ONLY. 3-Again, this is where people are getting hit for 40k. THIS IS NOT A BUG. You will need a ranged tank, so a BH works best. He will need a medic dedicated to healing him. The BH needs to switch to the element type that the boss switches to. The buff is under his name. If you get hit for 40k, you messed up. It's a lot like Suin Chalo in Axva. Only this person needs to be switching their weapons as long as he maintains aggro. He is the second to go down, and once he is this fight is in the bag. 4-Another melee tank, tanks him here in the same fashion. With his back against the adjacent wall to allow time for heals to come up for the jedi, or whoever is tanking. We used a medic(me!) to tank this guy. MELEE ONLY. After 1,4 will switch between the two tanks tanking them the whole fight. 1 will go to 4's tank and 4 will go to 1's tank. The tanks should remain stationary and switch targets THE WHOLE FIGHT. After 2,3 have been defeated split your DPS up half on each tank, and go switch targets as 1 and 4 keep switching. Do not hit them with ranged attacks. Pro Tip: Kinetic Stacking will help as all their damage is kinetic. 'Phase 6:' Immediately after these four go down the guy on the top of the stairs will go active and attack. There are two spires on either side of the ledge, much like in Phase 1. Avoid these in the same fashion as your jedi tank will run in one circle by himself, and your group in a clump away from the jedi to avoid the balls. 'Phase 7:' Immediately after this guy dies, Exar Kun will spawn. With him a sword will spawn. The sword has a random aggro table, which is ok, because his damage isn't that big. Kill the sword, while your jedi tanks Exar Kun, then kill Exar Kun in a normal tank and spank. The Exar Kun Heroic Loot. *An Exar Kun Fresco *Replica Exar Kun Brazier *Replica Exar Kun Torture Table *Massassi Guardian Carbine *Massassi Enforcer Blade *Exar Kun Mural *Walter Emanus' Lost Journal, Pages 1-8 ---- *There are updates coming in, also bugs have been reported so guides will be incomplete. Thanks goes to the guys on the soe forums whatEverrr, Xiaminou *Well im going to correct anything or fill in any important gaps left here for the rest of the phases sorry that I didn't get to it earlyer. Further note I will list the rewards when I can figure and make sure they're all listed by players seems to be decor, weapons, and player event tokens for drops. Category:Guides